The Game Begins
by INFAMOUSkidBlue
Summary: Sherlock/ Cause of death crossover. The SCT are working with Inspector Lestrade and his team on a case that may well be connected with the firstborn. And when a certain consulting dectevive comes into play, and Reed meets a certain pathologist, well, let's just say things are about to get a lot harder for the SCT.


"We'll be working with Inspector Greg Lestrade and his team," Amy informs the group, "But there might be another guy, we're not sure yet."

Reed smirked, "Oh trust me. If it's the guy I think Greg's talking about, he'll be there. Like white on rice."

The rest of the SCT turned to look at Reed, surprised. Not only did he hardly ever speak, but rarely was something as interesting as this.

"Y-you worked in London before?" Kai asked. Reed looked at him, his face a mask. "Yes. I did my training here. The guy helped me in a particular set of... _skills_." The team just looked at him again, bewildered. Jeremy broke the silence, "Right. Let's get going," And he jumped out of the car.

* * *

Walking towards the station, a strange sense of nostalgia washed over Reed. He wondered if Molly still worked at St. Bart's in the morgue, and if she had ever gotten together with Sherlock.

Approaching the doors, Inspector Lestrade came out to greet them. "The SCT! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Inspector Greg Lestrade. Honour to have you working on this case with us."

After an introduction round of names and handshakes, the team were lead into the station, where everything they needed to know about the case was laid out in front of them. "A seemingly random string of supposed suicides, but we believe that your Firstborn is behind this. They were all poisoned with the exact same poison in the exact same way. A tablet." A buzz from Lestrade's phone cut him off. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he said, "Right. We have another... expert waiting for you in the morgue." Reed quirked his head, "Is it-"

"Yeah. The same as ever." Greg said, walking away. "He's over in St. Bart's. Anderson can show you the way."

"Arrogant prick," Lestrade muttered.

Jeremy looked around. "You used to work with him, Reed?"

"Yes," Reed said quietly. "Come on. Better meet this mystery man if we want to solve this case in time."

"At least the people here aren't as annoying as Anders," Mal commented, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, detective."

Mal shot Reed a puzzled look. "I'm sure you'll soon see."

* * *

Walking down the corridors, Reed remembered every nook and cranny. He remembered the hours he spent here, lunch with Molly, solving cases. It was all coming back to him.

Natara spoke up, "So who exactly is this expert?"

"Well," Reed began, "He's what he likes to call a... _consulting _detective. And using a special skill he solves murders, kidnappings, anything. You got a mystery he'll solve it."

Mal snorted. "There's no such thing as a consulting detective."

"No. He's the only one in the world."

"Is that even legal?"

Thinking for a moment, Reed then answered, "Probably not."

"And how do you know that he isn't just behind it all?"

Smirking, Reed answered, "He's not a fake, if that's what you're implying. Nobody could pretend to be an arrogant asshole for that long, trust me."

Reed pushed open the doors to lab, where a man with dark, curly hair was sitting with his back turned to them.

"Ah, Harrow. I see you returned. And you brought some friends," He said, in a deep, baritone voice.

Reed stood, a slight smile appearing on his face. "Mr. Holmes. I can't exactly say I'm thrilled to see you again. I'd like to introduce you to the SCT, Detective Mal Fallon, Jeremy Redbird and Natara Williams, along with Data Specialist Amy Chen and Forensic Scientist Kai Kalaba."

"Redbird and Amy, please tell me your messy relationship won't get in the way of this case." The man says, turning around.

"W-what?!" Jeremy spluttered.

"How did you know about that?!" Amy demands.

"Easy. You're is clearly trying to impress someone, but not anyone, someone you has to fight for. The way you hold yourself is pretty obvious too, you're trying to show that your independent, but your ankles are crossed and your fidgeting with your fingers- your nervous, anxious. Your pupils are dilated, but only when you look at _him_," He says, looking to Jeremy, "You however, look dishevelled, you have circles under your eyes, you haven't been getting much sleep, and it's not because of jetlag. The phone you have is in your trouser pocket, not your suit one, which is where you always keep it. Probably means that it's either a lend or rental, because your other phone is at home, probably charging, most likely because you've been trying to talk to someone. The most educated guess is that it's someone who doesn't seem to talk to you, but it's not a family member, because you don't look distressed. Which means that the only obvious solution is that you have a messy love triangle and an even messier relationship , and a bad case of unrequited love."

"W- yeah but you said it was an educated guess. Which means there's a chance it's not right," Jeremy says.

The man simply rolls his eyes, "Yes, Mr. Redbird, but the thing about my guesses is that they are never wrong."

Mal and Natara stand dumbfounded, while Kai just says, "Whoa."

"Deducing as brilliant as ever then, Mr. Holmes?" Reed asks.

"Obviously." The man answers, deadpan.

"Who are you?!" Jeremy demands angrily.

The man stands up and collects his slides. " I've got to get these labs to Molly, meet me at home. The address's 221b Baker Street. The names Sherlock Holmes. Consulting Dective."


End file.
